Squidward's Statue
by Sir Demon Wolf Lord
Summary: In 'The Masterpiece' Mr Krabs commisioned Squidward to build a statue to attract customers to the Krusty Krab, the result was wasn't what he had expected.


**A/n: No my computer hasn't been fixed, unfortunately but I decided to publish this for a couple reasons. One it has been nagging at the back of my mind for awhile, and two because I felt that you'd want something new to enjoy until TFC chapter 7 is written.**

So ENJOY!

Eugene Krabs owner and founder of the Krusty Krab, and inventor of the Krabby Patty found himself in a bind. Earlier that day he had sent his top fry cook Spongebob to investigate a new restaurant, which had attracted of his usual customers. And the news he had brought back was troubling to say the least, the new restaurant called the Sea Chicken Shack had a giant statue of its mascot outside.

Apparently the Sea Chicken Shack's rather shabby appearance was dwarfed by the statue, it seemed parent's were willing to eat there because their children were allowed to climb the giant chicken. Whether or not that was completely safe, was up for debate. Which meant Mr. Krabs needed to come up with a similar statue to help bring customers, and he entrusted the task to his other employee Squidward Tentacles.

Now contrary to what everybody said Squidward was a rather talented artist, some of the things he had created simply amazed the crustacean. Mr Krabs felt that if Squidward lost his arrogance and branched out into different subjects, other than himself then Mr Krabs believed he would become a truly fantastic artist like he boasted about becoming. "So let me get this straight you want me to build a statue outside the Krusty Krab to attract customers?" asked Squidward making sure he had heard his boss correctly, "That's right" said Mr Krabs with a nod of his head.

Squidward seemed to give the request serious thought, in all honestly he had no real reason to turn it down but needed a few things answered first. Turning to his expectant looking boss Squidward asked his questions, "When do you want it done by, is there a budget, and is there anything in particular you want about the statue". Mr Krabs was surprised by the questions as he had expected Squidward to turn it down immediately, but wasn't about to ignore the opportunity being presented.

* * *

Mr Krabs glanced at his watch on his left claw briefly before answering, "It's Friday so I would like it done by Monday, you have a budget of $100, and I want the Statue to be big enough to attract attention and be safe enough for children to play on it". Squidward nodded absently as he listened to Mr Krabs' requirements as he mind whirled with different ideas, and so with a spring in his step Squidward accepted the hundred dollars and with a promise to have the statue done by Monday and left to his house to get started.

Spongebob watched Squidward hurry out the door for a moment, before turning to Mr Krabs. "Do you think Squidward will be able to complete the statue in three days?" asked Spongebob to which Mr Krabs nodded, "I have no doubt he can do it I just wondered if it will meet my expectations".

**Three Days Later**

* * *

Mr Krabs walked to the Krusty Krab Monday morning with apprehension, as he hoped Squidward's masterpiece would bring valued customers back to his restaurant. The past few days not one single customer had entered the Krusty Krab, which was very depressing and worrying. As he neared his restaurant Mr Krabs noticed the tarp covered statue standing to the right of the Krusty Krab, quickening his step Mr Krabs arrived just in time for a flat-bed truck to drive off.

Squidward who was standing next to the statue was waving goodbye to the truck drivers, noticed Mr Krabs standing a little ways away and beckoned him closer. "Who were those guys?" asked Mr Krabs once he was in earshot, "Oh just some guys I paid to deliver the statue here" explained Squidward before giving a huge yawn. It was then that Mr Krabs noticed just how tired Squidward looked, he had bags beneath his eyes which drooped tiredly. "You alright Squidward?" asked Mr Krabs with sincere concern, Squidward just waved his worry aside.

"Don't worry about me Mr Krabs I just pulled a few all nighters to get this done in time" said Squidward re-assuredly, before grasp the tarp with both tentacles and tugged revealing the completed statue.

Mr Krabs could help but gasp loudly.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Not long after Squidward unveiled the statue did a huge amount of customers arrive, impressed by the artistic creation. Mr Krabs in a rare show of gratitude allowed Squidward to take a well deserved nap in his office, while he manned the register. Hearing the sound of a child's laughter Mr Krabs looked outside to see children climbing on the statue, while their parent's watched protectively from the ground.

The statue was as tall as the Krusty Krab and definitely drew a lot of attention, it was Mr Krabs with one claw on his hip and the other lowered to the ground with a plush version of a Krabby Patty in it. In front of the statue was a plaque, which read:

**Creator Squidward Tentacles-****climb on at your own risk**


End file.
